malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
MrsMajor.exe
|-|Hide Page = |-|Show Page = MrsMajor.exe (also known as BossDaMajor.exe) is a trojan for Microsoft Windows created by Elektro Berkay. The trojan received notoriety after Siam Alam made a video about this trojan. It had later had a better version called MrsMajor2.0.exe which was featured in Siam Alam's video too. Description MrsMajor, also known as BossDaMajor is a trojan for Microsoft Windows. It originates from Turkey and it was created in 2017. Strangely enough, even though the virus itself is called MrsMajor, the executable is called bossdamajor.exe. Payload After the user has run the virus, Windows Media Player is opened and the system has restarted. Windows Media Player shows a video of the MrsMajor game. the game is a scary maze. it shows a room of the maze with a green tint and then comes a 'scareface'. The wallpaper is later changed to schemes and the icons also to schemes. After it is fully loaded, there is flashing and moving image of a scary doll named "Mrs. Major" on the screen. Thresh's Theme from League of Legends, plays in the background after the image appears. In the Version 2.0 of the virus, it includes rules. One of the rules tells users to not use Task Manager to end the virus. If the user attempts to open Task Manager, then a message stating "T" will appear. The rules reads as follows: :Note: This is taken from the actual 2.0 version of the malware. Do not modify it. Your computer has been infected by MrsMajor. If you dont attend rules, your computer will be "Trash" Theese are rules: +If timer runs out, your computer won't work anymore +If you ATTEMPT to kill any process, your PC will die +Do NOT delete any virus files. +Uninstall your antivirusses. They may try to remove virus. +Do not run Taskmanager, cmd, sethc, +Do NOT use safe mode. +Do NOT Remove any registries from msconfig etc.. Or Your PC Will not be able to boot up.. If the user breaks the rules, there will be a RSoD (Red Screen of Death) screen telling the user they broke the rules of the virus. The error code is "TROJANS_NEVER_JOKE_RESPECT_THE_TROJANS", which may be telling the user that this piece of malware is a Trojan. If the user shuts down their PC while the virus is running, the virus will trash the operating system by deleting some boot files. The RSoD screen reads as follows: :Note: This is taken from the actual 2.0 version of the malware. Do not modify it. A problem has been detected and windows has been shutdown to prevent damage to your computer. TROJANS_NEVER_JOKE_RESPECT_THE_TROJANS If this is first time you have seen this screen you are infected by MrsMajor.exe and you broke rules. It is unacceptable. However, your computer wont be able to boot up. Because logonui.exe is missing.. If problems continue, contact the virus owner or disable ur bios memory. Jk second way wont work. Do not waste your time. Everytime you boot up your computer, this screen will appear. If you want to contact virus creator, here is the mail: mskonsol11@gmail.com Theese are fake technical informations: *** STOP: 0x00D1 (0x00C,0x002,0x00,0xF86B5A89) Address F86B5A89 base at F86B5000, DateStamp 3dd9919eb *** Beginning dump of physical memory.. Physical memory dump complete. Windows can't reboot. shutdown.exe is missing. Fix your system. Eh, if its possible. Media MrsMajor.exe Horrific Computer Malware FMV 17| MrsMajor 2.0 She Returns FMV 58|The 2.0 version of the virus. Category:Trojan Category:Article stubs Category:Pages with Grammatical Errors Category:Win32 Category:Win32 trojan Category:Microsoft Windows